13 Doubts
by Kerohime
Summary: Eight years ago a murder occured at Smashville. There were no traces of the killer was left behind leaving the case unsolved. Eight years later similar murders had occured and all of them left the same message,'DOUBT'. A Detective R.O.B story


_CHAPTER ONE_

Detective R.O.B gave an exasperated sigh. _'Doubt'_, the single and only clue that the detective could find in the case, wasn't enough to find the killer. He took off his thick rimmed glasses and released yet another heavy sigh, before the door to his office gave a light knock. "Yes, what do you want?" asked the exhausted detective. "It's Mr. Hand sir, he would like to see you in his office." replied R.O.B's attendant. The man let out a groan as he carefully placed his glasses into his front pocket, "Tell him I'll be there in a minute." he said while he got up to take his musty coat from the rack. "Yes, sir." the attendant replied dutifully as her footsteps faded down the hall. The detective made his way towards the door, causing his limbs creak. "Ah, stupid artificial body can't do shit." he grumbled to himself as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Mr. Hand was a man of power. He was the big boss and had everything, charisma, good looks and money. He owned many corporations and was the head of the police squad. Only those ignorant enough would dare stand against him. He even owns a robot, which is in fact Detective R.O.B, the last humanoid of his kind. He is the only humanoid able to develop human feelings, although he was incomplete.

A pleased smile was plastered to his face when he heard his door open. "Why, good morning detective." The man said in his usual pleasant tone. R.O.B shrugged off the greeting, wanting to get straight to the point. "So what did you find?" he asked impatiently. Mr. Hand's smile grew wider at the question, "I found plenty of things detective…would you care to listen?" he said, slowly. "Yes, now hurry up and get to the point." R.O.B growled, slowly losing his cool. The powerful man gave a chuckle before he started, "Well then, I've found someone that might help you with your 'investigation'," he said, looking up at the now, curious detective. Mr. Hand continued, ", his name is Marth Lowell, the witness of the very first murder of the 13 Doubts case." R.O.B rubbed his chin, recalling the first Doubt case. "Yeah, I remember that kid, "he said with a sad smile. ", his father was killed and his sister was raped right in front of his eyes." R.O.B gave a heavyhearted sigh. Mr. Hand also felt the same way as the detective. The Lowell family surely didn't deserve such a cruel fate.

_R.O.B remembered everything all too clearly. It was eight years ago, in Smashville where the murder had occurred. Two people were murdered; one was a man in his late sixties. What was left of the man was a disfigured lump on the ground. The other was a young woman in her early twenties. She had bruises and cuts all over her body, especially on her lower half. The woman would have survived if not for her intestines spilling out of her stomach._

_The weapon in use was a sharp object, a machete maybe? He looked around for clues. Instead he found a message written on the ground. It wasn't much, but anything would be of valuable importance. His eyes scanned the room for the second time. He came in contact with a beautifully handcrafted tiara lying next to the female corpse. 'How could he have missed that?' he thought to himself as he picked it up and put it in a bag._

_While the detective was busy taking notes he suddenly heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen. The detective, not knowing what it was cautiously walked towards the noise. The sound seemed to come from the cabinet under the sink. He slowly and carefully opened the cabinet. To his surprise, he found a twelve year old boy curled up in a fetal position. The boy was, luckily alive, with only minor bruises and cuts on his body. R.O.B quickly took the boy out of the cramped space and wrapped him up with his jacket. He quickly carried the boy outside, for the nurses to tend to his wounds. The boy was identified as Marth Lowell, the son of Cornelius Lowell and brother of Ellis Lowell. Marth was still conscious, as he slowly reached towards the detective from the stretcher. "Where is Ellis?" he asked the detective who in return looked heart broken. "She's dead isn't she?" the boy asked again. R.O.B was amazed at how strong the boy was, after all that had happened. "This is all that's left of her…" R.O.B replied, as he took out the tiara out of the bag and handed it to the boy. The Lowell took it into his hands and smiled. "Thank you." he said, and that was the last time he saw the boy._

"Detective, are you still there?" Mr. Hand said, waving his hand in front of the detectives face. R.O.B quickly snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the other man in a daze, "Sorry, Hand." he said looking paler than usual. "That's Mr. Hand detective, so as I was saying, Mr. Lowell seemed to have ran away from the orphanage that he was put in a few weeks after." R.O.B quickly slammed the palm of his hands onto the table. "Why the hell wasn't I informed about this!" demanded the detective. "Oh shush detective and let me speak." The other man scolded. "We have recently found a young man working at Castle Siege and it matches up with the Marth Lowell from eight years ago."

R.O.B was excited, and that was rare. Finding Marth Lowell would unlock the mystery of the murderer. The detective smiled to himself, feeling that there is hope, to finding the killer. "Castle Siege, you mean the expensive hotel, a mile away from here, **that **Castle Siege?" he asked, making sure if it was the same place that he was thinking about. "Detective R.O.B, would I ever lie?" Mr. Hand said, placing his hand to his heart and pretending to look hurt. R.O.B couldn't help but snicker at his boss's humorous actions. "Oh, by the way detective, you won't be going alone." Mr. Hand said with a chuckle. "What's that supposed to mean?" R.O.B's left eye twitched, he wasn't too bright on the idea of working with someone or anyone for the matter of fact. The detective preferred to work alone. Mr. Hand gave a hearty laugh at the humanoid's face and clicked at a button on his desk.

A few seconds later a man with long, messy indigo hair, wearing sunglasses and a long leather jacket, came in. "You called Mr. Hand?" he asked. The boss gave a bright smile "Detective R.O.B please meet your new partner Meta Knight." Rob put on a fake smile and shook his _'partner's' _hand. "Nice to meet your acquaintance Detective Knight." R.O.B said. "Same here." replied the mysterious detective. "Well, good luck looking for Mr. Lowell." Mr. Hand said, waving the two detectives off. "Yeah, and I'll need it" Rob said to himself as Meta Knight followed behind.


End file.
